


Gallery

by foryouandbits



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryouandbits/pseuds/foryouandbits
Summary: Jack gets his first photography show, and he wants pictures of Bitty in it.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/561836
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Gallery

They’d been married a year when Jack was approached by the RI Center to do a gallery show. Jack was good, yes, but the combination of Jack’s talent, his new Instagram account, and recent promotion to Captain of the Providence Falconers really solidified the ask. Jack was flattered and a bit embarrassed, but he agreed and the show was set for the summer, after the season ended.

Bitty rarely saw him between January and June — Bitty was busy with his own promotional tour for his second best-selling cookbook — but Jack spent all of his free time editing his picks for the gallery as well as arranging some last-minute shoots to flush out the theme. It was a rare Saturday night when they were both home that Jack involved Bitty in one of these last-minute shoots. They’d been engaged for all of a day when Jack started taking pictures of Bitty in the bedroom. They were all beautiful, but only a handful were suitable for public consumption.

“I want to put some of these in the show,” said Jack, after he’d stripped Bitty to nothing and arranged him in the bed. “If that’s okay with you.”

Bitty was waiting for the ask, and had already been thinking a lot about it. “Which ones?” Bitty asked.

“The nice ones,” said Jack with a smile, and he pointed the lens between Bitty’s legs. “The not-so-nice ones are just for me.”

“Okay, but only if I get to pick them.”

“Of course,” said Jack, and he pointed the lens at Bitty’s face instead. Bitty bit his lip and Jack said, “Yeah, do that.”

The best part of the bedroom shoots were that Jack was very nice to Bitty once he put the camera down.

Bitty selected five nice but obviously sexy photos for the gallery. They were tasteful and beautiful. Jack really had an eye for this sort of thing, and it was clear with every image that there was love behind the camera. Bitty, a minor celebrity in his own right, had to clear the photos with his PR team before Jack was approved to use them, and then that was it. He was going to be naked in front of anyone who ventured into the Zimmermann exhibit at the RI Center for Photographic Arts.

He’d forgotten mostly about it until the day of the show arrived. Jack was nervous and so Bitty stayed close to him as much as possible. The opening went very well. There was a good crowd and Jack received both a lot of compliments and sold a lot of prints. The gallery had been open for an hour, Bitty and Jack schmoozed and drank champagne, and then Bitty was returning from the bathroom when he ran into his parents.

“Mama! Daddy! What’re you doing here?” Bitty asked in both surprise and sheer terror.

“Oh, honey, Jack invited us to the opening! These are amazing — I knew from the honeymoon photos that he had talent but I had no idea he was this good!” said Suzanne, and Bitty smiled as politely as he could.

“Thank you,” he said. “Um…excuse me.”

Bitty bolted in the opposite direction and found Jack laughing with the gallery director, the kind of laugh that meant Jack was charming a man he did not want to talk to. Bitty grabbed him by the arm, gave the director a big smile and said, “Excuse me, I need to speak to my husband a second.”

“What’s up, Bits?” Jack asked once Bitty had pulled him away.

“You invited my parents,” said Bitty.

Jack looked around, a bright smile on his face, “Oh, they came? Your mom texted me after you told her it was happening and I invited them, but I had no idea they’d come all this way just for this. My parents aren’t even here.”

“Your parents are in Europe and thank the Lord, because I don’t want them here either.”

Jack frowned. “I’m sorry, Bits, I didn’t think it would be a problem to invite them. They got a hotel, so it’s not like you need to entertain —”

“Jack,” interrupted Bitty. “They’re my parents. And you have photos of me here.”

Had Bitty not been so embarrassed, it would have been amusing to watch the mirth drain from Jack’s face. “Oh,” he said. “Have they seen —?”

“Not yet, but you and I need to police them until they leave so they do not get anywhere near that room.”

Jack agreed and they hurried back to the spot where Bitty had left his parents. They were not there, and they frantically searched the gallery until Coach and Suzanne were found, leaving the very room that Bitty had not wanted them to enter. Suzanne was bright red and Coach was smirking. “Oh, hi sweetie,” said Suzanne to Bitty, but she did not look him in the eye. “Hi Jack. Your photos are… well they’re good.”

“Thank you,” said Jack, who had an insistent hand on Bitty’s back. Bitty felt very faint and the champagne was not helping.

“I think we’re going to go,” said Suzanne. “Thank you so much for inviting us.”

“Did you want to have lunch with us tomorrow before your flight?” Jack asked, and Bitty stepped on his foot for being so dang polite.

“Oh, no, we’re leaving early in the morning,” said Suzanne, and she took her husband’s hand as they quickly headed toward the exit. “Good to see you both, I’ll call you when we get home.”

Suzanne bolted out of the gallery and Coach suppressed giggles as he followed her. Bitty turned to Jack, who was both red and sheepish, and said, “I hate you.”

“Love you too, Bits,” said Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was from a quick post I made on [tumblr](https://foryouandbits.tumblr.com/) \- stop by and say hi!


End file.
